megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Game Off!
Game Off!, known as in Japan, is the seventh (44th in the English dub) episode of the MegaMan NT Warrior anime. It originally aired on April 15, 2002 in Japan. Summary Count Zap breaks into the DenTech Museum, which has Level 7 security, with ElecMan by disabling the locks. Once the security systems activate, ElecMan jacks in and defeats the security NetNavis, allowing Count Zap to plunder a golden crown. This turns out to be the latest in a string of robberies committed by him using electricity to overwhelm the network. As Sal contemplates this, Count Zap breaks into a Level 8 security facility and apparently flies to evade the authorities. Lan, Dex and Maylu arrive late to reserve a popular video game called Maximum Valor at Higsby's Chip Shop, apparently because Lan had 2 breakfasts. Maysa has a conversation with them about what they are doing and is furious that they are "waiting in line for a game that didn't even come out yet". He starts yelling at Higsby for making kids waste their time and tells him to get out when Ms. Mari arrive. Ms. Mari mildly scolds Maysa for making a ruckus, causing him to apologize. At this point Higsby and Maysa have both fallen for her and are arguing over who's at fault. Lan and co. try to get back in line but the line has grown twice as long. They try to get back in their original positions but Maysa keeps them form cutting to impress Ms. Mari. As they rush to the back of the line, Higsby states that they are sold out of coupons. Just as all seems lost, Yai pulls up and takes them to play the game before it is even released to the public since her dad owns the game's company, AyanoTech. Lan promises to take back everything bad he's ever said about her. Lord Wily praises Count Zap on his success and hints that the robberies were practices for a main event. Count Zap reveals that he plans to steal "the smiles of children". Sal is contemplating the robberies again when she bumps into Miyu. Miyu deduces from the other robberies that the next system to be robbed will have a security level of 9. Sal learns this and immediately rushes to stop Count Zap. At Yai's house, they have dinner and a conversation with Yai's dad. He reveals that its the first time she's had friends over because she is secretly shy. Yai also convinces him to let them play Maximum Valor. As he shows them the game room, it is revealed to have a level 9 and 10 security. But they can only start playing after midnight. Count Zap floats in on a balloon planning to sabotage the game. At 10:30, Yai's dad concludes a meeting as Lan and co. stay wide awake to play. As midnight approaches, Count Zap sends out an electronic bug to jack in ElecMan into the main computer and crash everything. ElecMan defeats the security and causes everything to shut down. Count Zap appears on the screens to mock them but Lan vows revenge. COunt Zap proceeds to play a loud tune that causes Dex to light on fire. Lan jacks in MegaMan just as ElecMan reaches the game data and is stealing it. MegaMan is attacked by ElecMan. Lan uses Barrier but the force knocks him back. MegaMan retaliates by using AreaSteal and Sword to damage ElecMan, but Count Zap uses Lightning which heals ElecMan who then hits MegaMan with a lightning. ElecMan attacks again but MegaMan dodges and uses Sword again. Any damage he incurs is healed and ElecMan attacks again, knocking MegaMan down. Yai asks Zap why is he doing this and after hearing he wants to make children sad, Lan gives him heated words. MegaMan gets back up and uses Blaster to counter ElecMan's electricity attack followed by attacks with Sword but to no avail. ElecMan recovers from each attack and then catches MegaMan and is about to electrocute him when WoodMan intervenes and uses Wood Towers to block the rejuvenating electricity. Lan then gives MegaMan ElecSword. MegaMan charges at ElecMan who uses electricity. The ElecSword conducts it and neutralizes it which allows MegaMan to deal a finishing blow prompting ElecMan to log out. But Count Zap finished downloading the game and is about to escape with the data on his balloon. However Black Rose (Sal in disguise) throws roses which shred his jacket and pants prompting him to cover himself and drop his PET at the same time. WoodMan praises MegaMan's efforts and then logs out, bidding him farewell. The game data is then returned to the computer. Lan and co. thank Sal in disguise who states that she's Black Rose, leaving them in awe and wondering who she is. Once out of Yai's building, Miyu wonders what took her so long. Sal insists the security was difficult to break through but Miyu states that she wanted to see if Lan could make beat WWW on his own. Sal leaves satisfied. At Higsby's shop, the line is even longer so Lan and company are about to go back to Yai's house to play. They are accosted by Maysa who is angry they are waiting for another game. But Lan tricks Maysa into attacking Higsby by saying that Ms. Mari is talking to him. Once he realizes he's tricked, he chases Lan around. Higsby then reveals that the N1 Grand Prix will be starting soon, ending the episode. Appearances Characters *Lan *MegaMan.EXE *Dex *Maylu *Yai *Yai's father *Ms. Mari *Higsby *Maysa *Sal *WoodMan.EXE *Miyu *Count Zap *ElecMan.EXE *Lord Wily Battle Chips *Barrier *AreaSteal *Sword *Lightning *ElecSword *Blaster ---- Previous Episode | Next Episode ---- de:Game Off! Category:MegaMan NT Warrior episodes